


you do it to me so well (hypnotic, taking over me)

by Edgebug



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Edging, Fluff, M/M, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, PWP, Shapeshifting, Tender tentacle bondage, Tentacles, i really dont know what else to tell you it's 3300 words of quarkfucking, nonstandard genital arrangements, touch-telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgebug/pseuds/Edgebug
Summary: In which Odo and Quark bone while Odo's in true liquid form....that's it.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 82





	you do it to me so well (hypnotic, taking over me)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about 4 hours in a deranged haze last night because I thought "what if they bone while Odo was in his goo form the whole time?" I guess now I know and the answer is "outrageous tenderness"
> 
> i started watching deep space 9 and fell head over heels for quark because i too am a gremlin at heart

One minute, Odo isn't at the bar, and the next time Quark looks, there he is, hands folded neatly on the bar's surface and darkened, deep-set eyes following Quark like a hawk watching a mouse.

It's as unnerving as it is hot. Quark doesn't know whether to pop his boners or scramble to make sure there's nothing less-than-optimally-legal in sight.

(They might be fucking, but Odo takes his role as constable _very_ seriously.)

Quark straightens his lapels as he meets Odo's eyes, a carefully curated smile (open, charming, people like that, sales improve by 27% among Bajorans and humans in particular if you smile and the amount of profit increased is directly correlated with how sincere it looks) sleazing its way across his face. He leans against the bar and inclines his head toward Odo.

"Here to bother me? Ruin my business for the evening? Baselessly accuse me of some crime or other? I assure you, Constable, you'll find everything here entirely above-board, as usual!"

"As usual," Odo parrots back, mockingly. "No, Quark, I am simply here to see you."

He seems honest. Hm.

"Can't get enough of me?" Quark leers, leaning across the bar a little further. "Get in line. I've got dozens of handsome admirers wanting a feel of these ears."

It's a lie. Odo knows it. Quark knows it. Quark hasn't let anyone touch him since Odo kissed him for the first time. It's as ridiculous as it is disgusting, but Quark doesn't _want_ anybody but Odo anymore.

"I'm sure." Quark knows Odo doesn't really see with his eyes; he senses in a different and alien kind of way, with his whole being; but his eyes trail down over Quark's body anyway. "When are you done here tonight?"

"Depends on what you have in mind."

"I want to try something," Odo says lowly, and Quark waggles a brow ridge salaciously because whenever Odo says that, in that way, something amazing is about to happen. Usually to his dicks. Or ears. Sometimes both.

 _Usually_ both.

"In that case, I can be done any time." He grins and gestures around. "I own the place."

"Be in your quarters in two hours," Odo says in that same voice that offers no room for argument, not that Quark _wants_ to argue, because of the aforementioned lovely things that happen to sensitive parts of his body.

Odo stands up and moves purposefully off; Quark watches him leave, mouth dry as his brain hurries to try to come up with possibilities for what Odo has planned.

Odo melts off the wall and into humanoid form to kiss Quark the second Quark enters his quarters. Quark moans, a little theatrical and a lot sincere, as Odo kisses him, absolutely ardent.

Quark feels that familiar presence at the corners of his brain as Odo's hands slide up his shirt, touch-telepathy flaring to life. Odo had once called it their _little Link_ and then immediately tried to walk back the intimacy of the statement, but Quark hasn't let him forget it. Quark hums appreciatively, nipping at Odo's mouth just a little with pointy teeth before smoothing over the bite with his clever tongue.

Odo always seems to forget that Quark needs to _breathe_ , so Quark pulls away and pants for air. "Not that kissing is bad, but what exactly did you have planned?"

Odo pauses. The presence in Quark's mind feels tenuous somehow. "You might not like it."

"I think you'll know if I don't like it."

"You might think it's too odd."

"You're just intriguing me even more. C'mon. I'll tell you to stop if it's bad. What, do you want to hit me or something?" Odo's never so much as spanked him before, but that still seems too vanilla to match the hesitation in Odo's countenance. Quark's eyes flash. "Is it knives? Knives can be fun. Scary fun. A little bloody. A _lot_ bloody if you're not careful. And then you end up in front of Dr. Bashir explaining what happened and the look on his face is worth his weight in gold-pressed latinum and--"

"No! It's not knives! Nothing like that!" Odo looks disgusted and horrified. Mostly disgusted. "Did you really have to go to Dr. Bashir because one of your less cautious former partners took things too far?"

Quark leers and waggles his brow ridges. "That's for me and Dr. Bashir to know and you to wonder about. Just spit it out, Odo. What do you want to do to me?"

"Easier to show you," Odo sighs, and utterly dissolves, becoming an amber puddle.

"...Odo?"

Odo, in liquid form, seems to grow; he curls around Quark's legs, up his back, and down his arms, holding him securely.

"Getting frisky already, I see?" Quark chuckles. "Are you going to be like this the--ah!"

Quark is lifted off the ground effortlessly, like he weighs nothing. Odo's strength, even like this, is ludicrous. Quark is maneuvered to the bed and immediately Odo is slithering over his body, dexterous nodules of him busily undoing Quark's buttons and zippers.

"I can do this myself," Quark says, and tries to move his hands to undo his trousers, but the parts of Odo that are curled around his wrists go rigid and hold him firmly in place.

So it's that kind of night. Quark grins and stops trying to move. "I'll be good," he says with sweet dishonesty, "promise."

His jacket and shirt are open and Odo slips against his chest and stomach, spreading thin but somehow _heavy_ over Quark's body. The presence at the border of Quark's consciousness reappears as Odo gets more physical contact with him. Odo feels pleased, indulgent. Hungry.

Odo manipulates Quark's body like a toy, gently moving his arms so that he can slide his shirt and jacket off. One of his shoes flies across the room and hits the wall, quickly followed by the other, and Quark snorts a laugh. "Are you going to be staying like this the whole time?"

Odo stills against him and the feelings of pleasure turn uncertain, nervous in a way that Odo would never outwardly appear. Odo presses ever closer and words project in Quark's mind, Odo's voice more a sensation than a sound.

_Is that a problem?_

"No! Absolutely not! By all means, continue!"

Warmth rolls off of Odo's mind. _Relief_. Odo finally gets Quark free of his shirt and coat; thick ropes of him press and mold against Quark's arms, slide into his hands, curl around his fingers. Quark flexes his digits and Odo strokes the back of his hands.

Odo's texture is as smooth as glass and softer than the most expensive sateen; tendrils of him tease their way up his chest to brush and caress his neck and almost, but not quite, touch his damn _lobes_.

"Odo, please. Please." He's not too proud to beg. Never has been. He'll beg for anything, at the drop of a hat, in the bedroom. And he's so good at it. "Please touch my ears. Sweet profit, touch my ears, Odo."

_Wouldn't you rather I free you from those trousers of yours?_

"Ehhh, you can multitask, r--"

His words are bitten off and end in a relieved sigh as Odo stretches further and strokes the outer shells of his ears. Quark practically purrs, eyes closing at the feeling. He could lie here like this for hours, he thinks, just having Odo curled tight around him and the softness of him playing with his ears; then they're gone and another section of Odo presses against the front of his pants and Quark's breath hitches. His dicks are hard and everted and the pressure feels damn good in an entirely different way.

Odo slips his pants and underwear off with alarming dexterity, leaving Quark fully naked and the feeling is weird, being exposed like this, but then Odo is lifting him again so all his weight is fully supported by him. More sections of Odo curl around Quark's body, drawing intricate designs up his flanks, pulling his legs apart and smoothing up the delicate skin of his inner thighs.

"Odo. Odo, please. Touch me."

_I'm touching you._

"Touch my cocks. Touch my ears. _Anything_. Odo. Please."

A section of Odo moves up and brushes against Quark's lips. Instantly and obediently (he promised he'd be good!) he opens his mouth and Odo slips inside, a comforting weight on his tongue; he tastes like absolutely nothing, but that texture, Blessed Exchequer, that smoothness, smoother than liquid latinum, is divine.

_You know how to make this stop?_

Quark nods, a little.

_Show me._

Quark bites down, briefly. He can't hurt Odo like this. There's hardly any give.

_Good boy._

The praise should feel patronizing, condescending, and it _does_ , but it also makes his ears burn pleasantly and his hemipenes leak clear, slick fluid onto his stomach, so he's not going to complain. Not that he could. Quark hums; the part of Odo in his mouth explores delicately, tests the sharpness of his teeth, before filling out nicely and giving Quark something to suck on.

He knows Odo doesn't get anything out of it, not directly, but it feels good to have him in his mouth; like flexible, soft glass. Quark runs his tongue over Odo, over and over again. The repetition is a comforting kind of stimulation, it settles a part of his mind that normally stays in motion.

Quark's fantasized about this kind of thing a lot, about curling between Odo's legs while he sits in his office and sucking his brain out through his cock, making Odo come shaking into his mouth. (Maybe while he's trying to work.) That's not something that's going to happen, not exactly, but this? This is close enough.

Wide, flat strips of Odo smooth up his inner thighs to the crease where leg meets abdomen; he pools there like liquid. He's so close to Quark's sheath, so close to his dicks. Quark almost tries to speak, instead hums pathetically around Odo, jerks his hips desperately against a grasp that tightens almost the instant he moves.

_You promised you'd be good._

_I didn't put latinum on it,_ Quark shoots back, and he knows Odo can't directly read his mind, but he hopes Odo will get the idea anyway. _I didn't sign a contract!_

Odo picked _something_ up. He can't laugh, not like this, but he ripples playfully against Quark's skin. It tickles and Quark squeaks, almost chokes on Odo, who thoughtfully withdraws from his mouth long enough for Quark to catch his breath.

Quark doesn't pick up any words, he can't unless Odo deliberately projects them, but he feels a concept like fondness, like indulgence. Odo doesn't press back into Quark's mouth, and that honestly should have been a warning, because Odo ripples again up his sensitive sides and stomach.

Quark screeches, instinctively tries to curl away, but he _can't_ , Odo has him held fast. "You f-f-fascist!" Quark wheezes out.

_Keep whining, Quark, maybe you'll wear your voice out._

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Unfortunately for you, I've never once lost my voice and I'm not about to now because of a jumped-up, overgrown bowl of _pudding_ \--"

Odo takes that exact moment to lap over his sheath like the ocean, like waves on the shore, and Quark's words die in his throat, replaced by an absolutely keening, full-voiced moan. Electricity darts through him, from his toes to his ear tips. Odo hasn't even touched his cocks yet and he's about to come all over himself like a _teenager_.

_Do you want me in your mouth again?_

Quark's lips fall open in response and Odo's comforting weight is there on his tongue again. The flat liquid waves of him lap over his sensitive folds, playing with the slick there and just barely brushing the base of his hemipenes where they evert from his sheath.

_Stop me if this isn't all right._

On the next pass, the wave solidifies and slips _inside_ Quark's sheath.

Quark tenses. It feels as strange as it does good, it feels vulnerable; he's suddenly so aware of his situation, held in the air above the bed, immobilized, and something is _inside_ him; this is for _women_ , this is--

This is Odo.

He's safe.

He lets out the breath he'd been holding and relaxes into Odo's careful grip. Odo slides further inside of him, spreads out, feeling, sensing. It feels good, he feels--stretched, full, _used_ but in a really, _really_ good way, and then Odo wraps around the hidden root of his hemipenes _inside_ his sheath and Quark cries out like he's dying.

Odo stops moving, slips himself from Quark's mouth to let him pant and catch his breath until the bodily urge to come on the spot passes. "I'm okay," Quark breathes out, finally. "Keep going. Blessed Exchequer, keep going."

The presence in his mind feels stronger than ever. Odo is a touch telepath and they're touching as closely and as much as is physically possible, Quark thinks, so that makes sense. Odo's focus is purely on him, on his pleasure, and it's--

It's a lot, okay?

"Please," Quark begs. " _Please_."

Odo obliges, slipping and stretching himself to encase Quark's hemipenes from root to tip. When he ripples, lazily, it feels indescribable--he feels like muscle clenching, like a throat swallowing in slow-motion.

"Yes, yes, yes, that, just like that!"

Indulgence flickers across their little Link, and Odo does it again, maddeningly slow. Quark knows better than to demand that Odo speed up; the contrary bastard will slow down even further just to spite him. He also learned the hard way that reverse psychology, asking him to slow down, doesn't work either.

Odo knows him too well. Isn't that a frightening thought?

Quark tips his head back as his sheath is fucked, Odo moving inside of him as sure and certain as anything. Pleasure builds slowly, coals burning low in his stomach and heat spreading through his nerves. His breath goes ragged and halting as he's worked gently toward orgasm, warmth and softness all around and inside of him and he's going to _come_ , luxuriously, arching lazily with it, and then--

\--and then Odo stops moving.

"No! Keep going! Damn you!"

Smugness, mischief plays across their link.

 _Get control of yourself, Quark,_ Odo has the absolute audacity to tease.

"Get control--!" Quark snarls and tests his bonds. "You owe me money for that. I know you do. You must. Emotional damages. I'm going to sue. I'm going to--"

Odo squeezes the base of his cocks and Quark trails off in a whimper.

_Be good._

"You're not making it easy for me."

_Do I ever?_

"Point."

Odo pulses around Quark, inside of him. The part of him that had been in Quark's mouth splits into pieces like an anemone, brushes Quark's lips in the most bizarre approximation of a kiss imaginable, but every part of Quark feels like it's on fire so it's _perfect_. More anemone-like pieces of Odo cradle his head and tug lightly at his ears. Quark's eyes roll into the back of his damn head as orgasm sneaks up his spine again.

"You're not going to stop again, Odo, please just let me--please," Quark babbles as tension builds, as Odo strokes him off and fucks him and _plays_ with his _ears_ , and he's so close he could cry and then--

And then Odo stops, again. Quark lets out a string of curses that would make a cargo long-hauler blush, struggling for just a _little_ more friction, just a _little_ more to give him some relief.

 _You feel so good like this._ That hunger again in Quark's mind. _The way your muscles tense and bunch when you're close. The way you breathe, the way your heart races for me. The way you twitch and shake. You beg for it with every movement of your body._

"You're a sadist," Quark gasps out.

_Quite the reverse. Your pleasure is mine, Quark. So let me enjoy._

A length of Odo wraps loose around Quark's throat, rests against his pulse point as he starts moving again. The piece of him inside of Quark curls and expands, just a little, pressing on spots he didn't know were sweet; the part of Odo encasing his hemipenes draws back only a bit, almost _sucking_ before slipping back down only to repeat the motion; another part of him is like liquid in the curves and whorls of his ears. It's too much, and this time when Quark's body tries to come, Odo doesn't stop him.

Quark shakes apart, almost sobbing with it as his body curls and he comes hot against his stomach; he can feel the base of his cocks pulsing where Odo holds them inside his sheath, and it's _filthy_ and _good_ and--

\--and Odo isn't stopping. He's still doing the same movements, slow, sure, deep.

"I can't," Quark manages. "Odo. I can't."

It's almost painful. Not quite.

_Do you want me to stop?_

Quark shakes his head. It feels like the first orgasm never fully stopped, but another one can't start; he's struggling for it, body still desperate, on edge.

 _Relax._ Odo is stroking him all over, coaxing his muscles to untense. _Stop fighting it. Stop trying to come again. Just feel it. Just feel me. Just feel **us.**_

Odo slips further into his mind and Quark clings to him like a man drowning. Words don't happen. He can't form them. He can barely breathe. His muscles seem to turn to liquid under Odo's power.

Odo is everywhere. In his head, in his body; there isn't a single part of him that Odo hasn't touched. His whole weight is still held, his body cradled, held close by the entirety of another being.

It's overwhelming how _loved_ he feels.

He thinks there might be tears in his eyes and when Odo works another orgasm out of his body it splits him open, wipes everything resembling thought from his brain, nothing escaping him but tiny whimpers as he gives himself over.

Odo slows to a stop and pulls back from where Quark is oversensitive. He carefully lowers Quark down to the bed properly and coalesces into a mostly-rounded form, perched on Quark's chest and oozing a little down his sides.

He's the most insufferable, smug-looking pile of ooze that Quark's ever had the misfortune of clapping eyes on.

"Shut up," Quark wheezes out softly.

Odo is in less physical contact with him now, so can't project directly into his mind. He slips down to Quark's side and shifts into his usual humanoid form, limbs curling around Quark and holding him, tucking Quark's head under his chin.

"I thought you'd never lose your voice to a jumped-up, overgrown bowl of pudding," Odo says.

"I told you to shut up," Quark rasps out.

"I take it that all of..." Odo gestures vaguely, "that... was all right with you, then?"

Quark rolls his eyes and playfully rakes his fingernails down Odo's back. "No. It was terrible. I'll have to get used to it. Through exposure therapy. You'll have to do it more. Regularly. Eventually I'll learn to tolerate it. You'll just have to keep trying. Does tomorrow work for you?"

Odo laughs his smug, growly little laugh.

Quark raises a brow ridge. "How about you? Was it all all right with you?"

"I could get used to it," Odo says airily. He pulls Quark closer, lets their little Link betray what he won't articulate.

Fondness. Love.

Where there had been hunger before, there is now an intense, bone-deep satisfaction.

"You really did get something out of it," Quark breathes.

"Of course I did." Odo's growly voice comes out in a huff. "Why would I do it if I didn't."

"To please me, of course. Why else?"

Odo hums. "I suppose there is that."

**Author's Note:**

> cannot BELIEVE that the first fic i post after three years of working on personal projects is......quark and odo banging like a screen door in a hurricane
> 
> originally posted this anon but you know what. this truly isn't much worse than anything i've posted de-anon already, so if anyone who knows me reads this, i just want to say that i'm not sorry, you should have expected this (or worse) from me, and you saw the tags and actively chose to read anyway so really this is on you


End file.
